


Shining

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: City Living, Friendship, Gen, New York City, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: An afterward: or Cory, Topanga and Shawn carving out lives in New York together.





	Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



It was unexpectedly tiny, with barely enough room for a desk, a chair, two beds and a toaster. Cory was the one who made it homey, taking care of all of the little domestic details while Topanga took long hours racing after her legal degree. When he was so exhausted he couldn’t move while learning how to teach, Topanga took command – ordering out, beating their one rug, cleaning their fire escape and trying to keep everything organized.

Shawn had different ways. He was the one who kept them laughing, brought in touches of beauty and small gifts and treats. He rented movies or took them out, was the one who found the weirdest, most debate-worthy off-off-off-Broadway shows to discuss. He was incredible that way, a listening ear whenever they needed one.

Their apartment was small and cozy indeed. Someday, they would be able to afford a bigger place. Someday, they might have to separate. But that the moment they were perfectly attuned, perfectly situated – and perfectly happy.


End file.
